1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hold state judging apparatus and a program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when checking the hold state of a mobile device, for example, the hold state is identified by calculating the fluctuation amount of the average movement or the movement trajectory of the mobile device, based on speed information or a geomagnetic vector fluctuation amount detected by a sensor of the mobile device, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-78492
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2010/007765
However, when identifying the mobile device hold state of a pedestrian using the method described in Patent Document 1, it is only possible to distinguish between broad hold states, specifically between a hold state in which the orientation of the mobile device fluctuates and a hold state in which the orientation of the mobile device does not fluctuate, and it is difficult to specifically identify the hold state. Furthermore, when identifying the mobile device hold state using the method described in Patent Document 2, it is difficult to isolate a signal detected in response to movement of the user possessing the mobile device from a signal detected in response to fluctuation in the hold state of the mobile device. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately identify the hold state of the mobile device during natural movement of the user, such as when the user is walking.